The Secret of the Leaf and My Winged Friends
by Ranoi S.Rose
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke find themselves in some sticky situations, Konoha is every ninja villages' target because of their secret. How much longer can Konoha endure the attacks. SasuSaku NaruHina more.
1. Konoha at War

The Secret Of The "Leaf " And My Winged Friends 

Chapter 1

Another foe strikes

It was mid-spring in Konoha. The Blossoms were in bloom, The weather was warm with a slight breeze to it. Evening fell and most of Konoha's Genins were in the midst of training. Jounins returning from a tedious S rank mission were on their way to Tsunade for a full report.

"Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi spoke in a monotone, beside him stood Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Anko.

"we are reporting back from the mission." Kurenai said.

Tsunade sat back in her arm chair," I see you all made it back safely." and smiled.

Gai slightly lowered his head and spoke ,"That's the good news-" He walked over and handed her a her a scroll. She took the scroll in her right hand, lay it on the desk in front of her and unrolled it in a quick, smooth motion. After reading its contents she rested both her elbows on the table, and rested her chin on her folded hands, very thoughtfully. "I see-" After a slight pause, "Prepare yourselves for another attack."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Genma and Hayate were making their way to Tsunade carrying books and papers.

"Why do you think the mist attacked?" Hayate spoke behind his pile.

"Who knows? I heard there will be another attack."

Genma stopped in his tracks, "What! Another?" Hayate Sighed, "What's even worse is that it wont be an attack from the mist this time, Reports state it will be from the rock."

Tsunade and shizune (Followed by a little pig) Were walking their way.

"Genma, Hayate-" Tsunade spoke orderly and directly. "Konoha is under attack, you two will be responsible for the civilians' safety." They immediately dropped their things, saluted and were gone in the blink of an eye.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-

A storm began forming, Growling, roaming across the sky uneasily. Uchiha Sasuke just returned from his training, he stopped in his trail and looked upward towards the sky. Rain began to drizzle upon his face. 'Something's wrong.' he thought.

"Sasuke -Kun." Haruno Sakura stood behind him, He hadn't even noticed her presence. She realized it too by now, something clearly wasn't right. The scent of her filled the air, nevertheless the storm grew louder. The rain which moments ago was a soft drizzle was now heavy and hammering, They were both soaked in it by now .

"Sakura go home." He said, and continued on his way. She remained standing there in the rain. Instead of feeling hurt, she smiled. And was thankful that Sasuke had returned out of Orochimaru's grasp, back to those who needed him most, back home. Back to her.

On her way home she saw Naruto at Ichiraku's ramen bar slurping down, well…Ramen.

"Conishiwa Naruto." He looked up to see a cheerful Sakura smiling down at him.  
'She's changed a lot ever since this whole Sasuke thing had been going on.' He thought.

"Neh, Sakura-Chan, wanna eat some Ramen?" He offered, with a huge smile.

"No, that's alright." She leaned on the counter, and watched the rain as it drummed the ground.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan.. I was wondering-" He was cut off as Sakura screamed his name and pushed him to the ground.

"I-Itai." A Kunai was stuck deep within her forearm, the continuous flow of blood mingled with the rain.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto jumped to his feet, and carefully pulled the blade out of her arm. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"That could have been your head! Baka!" She scolded.

"Eheheh." He made an attempt of proving his innocence with a smile.

"Eh Naruto. Do you think-" She got in a fighting stance, facing the direction the kunai had been thrown from.

"Another attack." he confirmed.

"hm." She nodded.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

An army of ninjas stood in the rain, only moments before the attack would commence on Konoha.  
A young women seemed to be leading the army. She had a youthful yet wary face. Her long black hair were tied in a ribbon by her waist, she was slender and agile.

"Hime-Sama! You're not thinking of abandoning us are you?" The Rock ninja sounded desperate, they were certain that without her the mission would be a complete failure.

"We are Rock ninjas, the rain is a huge disadvantage to us .Baka. I say we head back ." She spoke the last part of her sentence arrogantly.

"But Hokage-Sama gave strict orders not to turn back, under any circumstances." She turned away from them. 'They're so stubborn it's like they're begging to die.' She thought.

"Hm… I'm not one to speak ill of Hokage-Sama (sigh), do what you want. However, I can guarantee you half off you wont make it back alive. The Konoha ninja's aren't to be taken lightly. So…" Saying this she continued on ahead of them.

After a moment one shin obi said, "She's serious."

"Don't let it bother you," Another said , "It's too late now anyways, too late to turn back." they hurried on.

Moments later they reached The Village of Konoha. "It's a chakra barrier." A rock ninja observed.

"They can't be serious! Anything made by chakra can easily be destroyed by it." She took a deep breath. "from here on we split up, you know the plan…Oh and if for some reason you need to call me by name, this time it will be…. 'Sango' so, remember it"  
They saluted and left to get to their posts.

"This is it." She exclaimed, and jumped right towards the barrier, she made an attempt to break through it, then jumped away from it as quickly as she possibly could, then landed gracefully on the ground.

'This isn't a normal chakra barrier…' She thought ,'And I can't go from underground...No that would be too risky because of the rain. They have it all planned out….Sarafu, I'm counting on you."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Sarafu-san, can you break through it?"

The one called Sarafu was a barrier specialist from the Rock. "It's almost through." she replied, while battling the barrier.

The Shinobi smile, "Good, The attack will commence."

A/N: Here's a new story I bet you guys are really mad at me for not finishing ANY of my previous stories, hmm, but don't worry I'll continue them too! I have aloooot of Ideas for this one and for all Sasuke and Sakura fans out there, well all I'm gonna say is that Sasuke and Sakura will find themselves in some pretty sticky situations. That's all guys!


	2. Sakura

Chapter 2 

Sakura...

The rain hadn't stopped that day, as a matter of fact it continued for another five days. The battle was fought; and won by Konoha. After the battle, Tsunade gave strict orders to make peace with the neighboring villages. Missions continued, without rest for many, meanwhile civilians worked on rebuilding their village and taking care of any other damages, also interrogation was in process, with the captured ninjas of the Rock and Mist Villages.

"kakashi-sensei your late!" Naruto and Sakura burst out.

Putting on a fake smile he protested by saying. "You see...A black cat crossed my path and--"

"LIAR!" They shouted back. "That's getting so old..." Sakura said menacingly.

"Well, ahem, to the missions." He said holding out a scroll. Sasuke simply ignored the whole mundane scene between the three.

Kakashi's expression became serious as he read the scroll. "Today's mission will...last a few days. It's a A Rank mission." Kakashi stopped a moment looking at the parchment questionably. 'Why would Tsunade assign this mission to team 7? it's risky.' He thought.

"An A Rank mission!" Naruto Exclaimed with alacrity.

Meanwhile Sakura's face was hanging. "Days.." She told herself. 'What about my hygiene!' Inner Sakura yelled.

'A chance to test my skills.' Sasuke smirked.

"Well then gather your things and meet me back here."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Tsunade," Jiraya was standing at the door of the fifth Hokage of Konoha. She didn't bother looking up from her papers to welcome her guest.

"What do you want." She said in a busy , annoyed voice.

"(cough) I need to speak to you about something, would you care for a drink?" He asked smiling an almost perverted smile. She looked up still holding her pen and raised a brow at the white haired sennin questionably. ' Does he realize who he's talking to…' she thought. When suddenly shizune walked in with a pig and a pile of papers and books.

" Tsunade-hime," She smiled behind the pile. " It's time for you lunch break." dropping the heavy load next to her desk.

'Perfect timing.' Jiraya thought acting as though he had not noticed any of the things that just happened.

"Fine!" Tsunade stood up grabbed her coat and stomped out ahead of him. Leaving Shizune Blinking at the angry Hokage's disappearing figure; and Jiraya who soon followed. 'was she not happy about the break?' Shizune thought.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Two." Jiraya said folding his arms across the counter. "Tsunade , " He said looking as though he was deep in thought. "Its not normal for you to be this angry, even if your this busy."

She refused to look at him. Didn't want to make it seem as though she had been hiding something.  
"What does it matter." She said gulping down her drink.

"There's a lot of Questions I've been meaning to ask you." He took a sip and after a pause continued, "Its unlike you to be so secretive." He told her plainly.

"Get to the point she demanded." Wishing there would have been something else he had come to talk about.

"(Sigh) OK for starters, Why team 7 on that risky mission, and the attacks on Konoha? Nothing like this ever happened in the history of Konoha." He faced her awaiting an answer.

She however acted as though she hadn't heard him; Until finally, " So basically you saying its my fault about the attacks." she said observing her cup.

"Tsunade, lets face it.." He shut his eyes as though he was about to say something really serious. For the 1st time since they got here she looked him in the face.

"You and I both know.." He said boldly. 'Know what!' She thought a bit scared at how serious he was. 'There's no way… could he..'

He continued by saying, "We both know that you need a man in your life." and finished abruptly .

Her eyebrows twitched and she bonged him on the head for scaring her half to death.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-

They were on their way to the Village of the Rock. Kakashi was walking casually behind his subordinates,  
Sakura and Sasuke were walking in front of him, while Naruto was grinning excitedly walking the fastest.

"So Kakashi Sensei, what is it we do exactly when we get there?" Naruto asked slowing down a bit.

"I'm still figuring that out." He said.

"Wha- You mean it doesn't say what we should do in the mission scroll!" He said stopping in his tracks, causing everyone else to stop as well.

"Well, all it says here is talk to yamakiro Sande, and she'll provide us with the information we'll need." He said folding his arms in front of him.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said. "If that's all it said then why is it an A rank mission?" Naruto's bottom lip was pulled forward after asking this question.

"Well the truth is, " Kakashi said looking directly at Naruto. "That's not all it says." He moved his arms up at the elbows in a motion that meant , ' I can't say more than I have.'

"Kakashi-sensei, why aren't you telling us the details?" Sakura asked holding on to handles of her back pack. Sasuke became skeptical at Kakashi's hesitation.

"Sakura! Naruto! Get back!" Sasuke shouted as he threw a Kunai at the imposter. But the Kunai went right threw the fake Kakashi.

Naruto ran further back and threw a kunai, aiming directly at the pink-haired girl.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"neh, Kakashi sensei, Where did Sasuke and Sakura go?" Naruto said raising a brow. Kakashi stopped in his track, ' So soon! I should have been prepared!' He thought angrily.

"Naruto it's a trap, keep on your toes." He said looking around trying to sense where the enemy was, or where they had taken his subordinates.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Sakura!" Sasuke threw a kunai aiming at the Kunai that was thrown by the fake Naruto.  
He managed to stop the weapon and jumped beside his teammate. "Sakura," He told her quietly. " We can't handle this on our own, we're gonna have to run for now." After speaking this he grabbed her wrist and ran as fast as he could.

They reached a cliff moments later. Both of them were breathing heavily. Sakura smiled in relief.

"We ..made..it.." she said in between breaths.

"We have to find the Kakashi and Naruto." He told her.

Sakura suddenly felt as though she was touched by something, but couldn't see anything.

"Sa-Sasuke kun!" she yelled.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he walked closer to her.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as she was pushed down the cliff. Somewhere further down she managed to hold on to something, causing her body to swing hard against the rock.

"Sakura held on tight, for a moment she was sure she was going to die. Tears were trickling down her face, afraid to look down, She screamed the name of the one who was dearest to her. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, her fingers were slipping, 'this is it.' she thought. when suddenly her last finger slipped. She fell hard and fast, stomach churning, falling further and further down. When at last , her last wish before she thrust into the stone floor, she saw Sasuke's face on top of the cliff. In his casual attire hands on his side, watching, watching as she fell to her death..."

* * *

A/N: Muahahahhah! A cliffy eh? I love the suspense! Hope you guys liked it!  
The more reviews the sooner the update:P 


End file.
